It is known to apply compounds to the skin to alleviate skin inflammation. These compounds may be applied to the skin through a variety of carriers such as gels, foam, aerosol or liquid. Examples of such compounds and their method of application are disclosed in Schroer, U.S. Pat. No. 3,957,994; Hill et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,034,077; Edwards, U.S. Pat. No. 4,239,781; and Schindlery, U.S. Pat. No. 4,512,987. The compounds disclosed in these patents may be categorized as medicinal or pharmaceutical compounds. They are utilized to treat various types of actual skin inflammation, abrasions or flaking.
It is also known in the art to apply powders to the skin to absorb the moisture which forms on the skin. This in turn may eliminate skin irritation or the "itching" sensation caused by the build up of moisture. Powders commonly used and known are talc or baby powders sold under the registered trademark JOHNSON & JOHNSON and common corn starch. These powders as well as the anti-inflammation compounds are commonly applied topically to exposed area of the skin.
A problem exists, however, in relieving the skin irritation which frequently develops in situations in which a area of the skin is enclosed for extended periods of time. This most frequently occurs with casts which enclose areas of the skin for varying extended periods of time necessary for broken bones to heal. Due to the nature of the normal or traditional cast, the affected skin area remains enclosed within the cast for extended periods during the healing process. Moisture from the skin builds up over time, resulting in a skin irritation or "itching" sensation and at times an unpleasant smell or odor. Prior attempts or methods of eliminating the "itching" sensation within a cast have been limited to the shaking or sprinkling of a dry talc powder or corn starch down the cast in an effort to cause the powder to reach the irritated skin area or attempting to scratch the "itching" area by inserting thin elongated elements down the cast. These methods of alleviating the "itching" sensation have proven to be ineffective.
A need therefore exists for a method of eliminating skin irritation or "itching" within an enclosed area such as a cast.
A need also exists for a method of reducing the formation of skin odor or bacteria within a cast.